Best Gift Ever
by GaelicQuill
Summary: One-shot HonoMaki fluff short as I kill time while on shift. Enjoy!
The door clicked closed behind the woman as she entered her home, "Honoka, I'm home!" she called to her girlfriend.

The energetic ginger bounded excitedly from the kitchen, smiling widely and wearing only…an apron, "Maki-chan, welcome home! Dinner is almost ready. Would you like to eat, take a bath…" she then blushed slightly, giving the stunned red head a seductive look, "…or _me?_ "

Maki held the blood from flowing from her nose as she attempted to answer the best she could, "H-Honoka, I actually need you to, uhm, get dressed. I have something outside for you."

Blue eyes widened in excitement, covering the fact that her attempt at seducing her girlfriend was pushed back. She quickly agreed however, moving to the stairs quickly, before slowly and playfully stepping up on each step, allowing the already flustered Maki at the door a good and long look at her backside. Shooting a wink at the woman, Honoka disappeared at the top.

Maki sighed in relief as her girlfriend was no longer teasing her, moving to wipe her nose. She waited near the door a small smile on her face. Her mind was going over the script in her head, hoping she wouldn't mess this up.

Honoka reappeared after several minutes, now dressed comfortably with her longer hair up in a messy, but cute bun. Maki offered her hand and a smile and she felt her heart flutter at the sight… _I wonder what she has for me now_ …Honoka thought.

"Ok, close your eyes and follow me. No peeking." Maki instructed grateful Honoka listened.

Maki opened the door, leading her blinded girlfriend to the front yard. She saw all she needed to, and gave the gathered party a nod. Turning to Honoka, she took the other hand, "Ok, open your eyes."

The ginger obliged, the sight before her caused her to gasp: There was a good-sized group of people on the front lawn; the former members of Muse along with A-Rise, Maki's and her families, with an added mix of old and new friends. The yard was decorated with lights, casting a warm glow on it all. They all had small but warm smiles across their faces and she saw their eyes glimmering.

"M-Maki, everyone, what's going on?" she asked, confused but excited.

The red head looked back at the group, gaining confidence before turning to Honoka: looking at her, lavender eyes bright in the night.

"Honoka," Maki began, voice bold but loving, "we've been together for some time now, ever since I confessed to you before you graduated Otonokizaka. You've been a huge, if not the biggest part of my life since then. You stuck with me through my years at the university, dealing with the late nights, busy schedule, even taking on a job yourself to help support us. Even after I graduated and began working at the hospital, you remained with me. The days got longer, I could be irritable at times, and I missed a lot of time with you. But through it all, we have grown together through the years. I wouldn't be standing here as boldly as I am if it weren't for your presence beside me."

Maki paused her speech, seeing her girlfriend's softened face at the words. Her own blue eyes glazed with non-flowing tears and wearing a faint smile.

The speech continued after a moment, "I would not be who or where I am today if it weren't for you. You brighten every day for me in unimaginable ways. You're rambunctious, energetic, goofy, and never let anything get you down. You're beautiful and smart, loving and supportive of everything I do."

Honoka had a good idea where she was going with all this, but remained in her elated silence, allowing Maki to continue, fighting very hard to keep the tears back. This was better than any dream she ever had.

Maki reached for something behind her back, bringing it to her front before she finished, "I've loved every minute of every day we've been together Honoka and I want it to last forever…so," She dropped to one knee, bringing the object, a small black box, up and opened it, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a mounted diamond flanked by two sapphires to view, "Honoka, will you stay by my side, and make me the happiest woman on the planet…will you marry me?"

The dam broke and Honoka looked down at her kneeling girlfriend through the happiest tears she ever cried, "Maki…oh Maki…yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" her happiness was apparent.

Maki took the ring and slipped onto the appropriate finger before standing and embracing her new fiancé… _hehe, that has a nice ring to it_ …they shared a slow and loving kiss as the gathered group cheered and made their way towards the happy couple.

Hugs were shared and excited friends took turns congratulating the duo and looking at the newly donned ring. Families conversed together nearby, welcoming each other into their folds.

The atmosphere was one of pure elation as the party moved inside, and enjoyed the rest of the night together, congratulating the newly engaged couple.


End file.
